Honourable Stories
by maringarcias
Summary: -No one owns Civilization VI, but Sid Meier.- These stories are about Tomyris, who sends a honourable message to Cyrus. However, Surprise War-based Negative Code can't be fixed during the pre-Islamic Union of Scythian Republic. (Genres: Adventure/Frendship/Parody/Humor)
1. Honourable Letter from Tomyris

To: Cyrus the Great, king of Persia

From: Tomyris, queen of Massagetae and Scythia

Subject: Hojo's Honourable Holiday: Chinese New Year

 _[On 21 January]_

Dear Cyrus,

Hojo Tokimune was not able to celebreate the Chinese New Year since 1873. But, he could go to the Chinatown in Yokohama. First, he served dumpling, rice, and tea. Then, he ate and drank. And then, he could go to the Great Library of Yokohama and search the "Histroy of Japan and Chinese New Year". Then, he read and wrote on his notebook. After that, he could go to mall and bought the secret gifts. At last, he was going to celebrate Chinese New Year to watch Dragon Dance, Floral Dance, and Historical Tales. Finally, he had to watch Lunar Cricus and Firework Fever.

[-]

P.S.: You can go to the Honourable Town to meet Hojo Tokimune. But, you have to salute carefully.

 _Respectfully submitted,_

 _Tomyris_

-Meseage Undelivered-

-Redelivery Cancelled-

NEGATIVE CODE: 104 (SURPRISE WAR-BASED ERROR CODE)

* * *

 _Tomi, you aren't able to send to me because there's a more negative review than positive one. But, you just can salute Qin, Taizong, Sejong, Wu Zetian, Kublai Khan, Genghis Khan, Suriy, and any more. Please, don't meet Hojo Tokimune, Tokugawa Ieyasu, and Darius, because you can get the negative code .Please, take off your helmet. Better luck next time :). (104)_

 _-Cyrus the Great_

* * *

 _Screw you, Cyrus!_

 _-Tomyris_


	2. Something Dishonourable

_[Tomyris logs into CIV_Chat]_

 _[Tomyris chats to Catherine de Medici]_

 **Tomyris:** Cathy!

 **Catherine** : What?

 **Tomyris** : There's a secret act.

 **Catherine** : What's it?

 **Tomyris** : THAT'S GLORIOUS ACT!

 **Catherine** : NOPE!

 _[WRONG MESSAGE! Try again?]_

[-]

 _[In the early Glorious Act]_

 **Pericles** : Today, We are going to teach you about the history of **St. Patrick's Day**.

 **Student 1** : What's it?

 **Pericles** : It's a cultural and religious celebration held on 17 March.

 **Student 2** : That's annual celebration.

 **Student 1** : Where's it located?

 **Pericles** : Ireland, United Kingdom, Canada, Russia, Asia, and any more.

 **Student 3** : WOW! THAT'S GLORIOUS!

[...]

 **Student 3** : Something outrageous.

 **Students** : NOPE!

 _[WRONG MESSAGE! Try again?]_

[-]

 _[In the Glorious Act]_

 _[Catherine plays "Zero Flag Inquisition", a parody of the video game "Zero Wing"]_

 _[In the bad English version gameplay]_

In August 8

War was beginning.

 **Philip:** What happen ?

 **John:** Somebody set up us the wind.

 **Alvin:** We get signal.

 **Philip:** What !

 **Alvin:** Main screen turn on.

 **Philip:** That's You !

 **Betty:** _How are you gentlemen !; All your armada are belong to us.; You are on the way to the storm!_

 **Philip:** What you say !

 **Betty:** _You have no chance to survive make your time.; HA HA HA HA ..._

 **Philip:** Take off every 'ARMADA' !; You know what you doing.; Move 'ARMADA'.; For great justice.

 _[knocking the door]_

 **Catherine** : Yes?

 _[kicking the door]_

 **Scythian soldier 1** : YOU PLAYED THE BAD ENGLISH VERSION GAME!

 **Catherine** : What the freak?

 _[DISHONOURABLE MESSAGE! Game Over!]_

 _[5 days later]_

 **Elizabeth** : Our people, our allies, and we had associated to Scythian Union!

 _[making Philip cry]_

 _[Philip cried already after he and his allies' defeat to Scythians and allies]_

 **Isabella** : Oh my god! Philip cried. _You are vicious!_

 _[slapping Betty, but mishit]_

 _[DISHONOURABLE MESSAGE! Try again?_ _]_

 _[HONOURABLE MESSAGE CRASHED! Game Over!]_


	3. Letter to Tomyris

To: Tomyris, queen of Massagetae and Scythia

From: Catherine de Medici, queen of France

Subject: Pairing Ladies!

 _[On 18 August]_

Dear Tomi,

We were excited to meet you soon. So, We would love to see Victoria who meets Gorgo. Hmm... _we called them_ _ **Virgo**_ _!_

I want my friend Cleopatra to _meet_ Virgo (Victoria/Gorgo)! First, you have to order coffee or tea. Second, you get posed! [laugh] Then, That's intresting cafe's Most Glorious Challenge in the World. At last, _you have to_ _freaking_ _enclose a photo of ours!_ Finally, you get disappointed when we _are_ able to shop to Greal Mall. But, that's interesting for you.

You will be receiving an invitation of Trajan's birthday next month. He hasn't even made his mind up.

 _Respectfully submitted,_

 _Catherine de Medici_

* * *

To: Catherine de Medici, queen of France

From: Tomyris, queen of Massagetae and Scythia

Subject: re:Pairing Ladies!

Dear Cathy,

I have a trouble, I have a trouble, _I have a trouble with yooooooooooouuuu_!

 _[DISHONOURABLE MESSAGE EXPOSED!]_

 _[CYRUS DECLARES SURPRISE MESSAGE WHAT TOMYRIS HIGHLY DISAPPROVES]_

 _[HONOURABLE MESSAGE CRASHED! Game Over!]_


	4. Beautiful Message to Tomi and Gil

To: Tomyris, queen of Massagetae and Scythia and Gilgamesh, king of Sumeria

From: Saladin, sultan of Egypt and Syria and Dido, queen of Carthage

Subject: Honourable Things

 _[On 20 October]_

Dear Tomi and Gil,

We had a great time at your town last week. Five wholedays sightseeing, shopping, eating together, playing together, and relaxing in the wonderful Cairo was very beautiful and amazing.

Food is amazing. The view is fantastic. And the shopping is interesting.

Thank you for accompanying us to go to places around Cairo and We appreciate you gave me such a great time. We are looking forward to _having_ such moments again.

 _Your friends_

 _Saladin and Dido_


	5. Something Bashful

_[In the Great House]_

 _[A battle had begun]_

 _[explosion]_

 _[cough]_

 _[Monty's bad laughing]_

 _[Taking and buying an illegal book: Cyromyris*]_

 _[Beating the cashier]_

 ***Note** : Cyromyris, term used reffering to the love-hate relationship between Cyrus of Persia and Tomyris of Scythia.

 _[People shouting]_

 **Montezuma** : (laugh) You can't arrest me, freakers! (laugh)

 **Theodore** : Hey, stop buying the illegal book. (analyzing the illegal book) That's abnormal!

 _[Reaching to Monty]_

 **Montezuma** : _WHAT THE FREAK?!_

 _[explosion]_

 _[Cleo and Gandhi running on the road]_

 _[using peeper]_

 **Cleopatra** : Wow! That's shockingly terrible!

 _[swapping]_

 **Bapu** : Oh my god!

 _[taking off peeper]_

 _[few minutes later]_

 _[Cyromyris revealed, but genderswapping]_

 **Cleo & Bapu**: _WOoooooww! That's shockingly illegal war!_

 **Ateas** : Cyra, I want to ask for you. Why do you declare _what_ I highly disapprove: suprise war on my people in the several turns?

 **Cyra** : Because your people are annoyed when I give a treat of New Persia in several turns, isn't it?

 **Ateas** : _I don't caaaaaaaaaaare!_

 _[fighting against Cyra]_

 _[HONOURABLE STORY MISSING!]_

* * *

 **Note** :

Ateas (Tomyris' male version) and Cyra (Cyrus' female version) revealed!


	6. April Fools?

_[1 day before the event of April Fools]_

 _[In the Earth Channel Office]_

 _[A mysterious leader sends a 'secret' message to Roosevelt]_

 _[Roosevelt opens a 'secret' message]_

 _[reading the message]_

 **Roosevelt** : _Dear Teddy, We're going to celebrate the "April Fools' Day on CivCon 2017". We're planned the Joke Saturday. Organized events start with Joke Commercial and No-Helmet Story on Saturday, April 1, at the Grand Hall of Glory._

 _[end of message]_

 **Roosevelt** : "Helmetless Warriors" on CivCon!?

 **Victoria** : Tomorrow?

 **Roosevelt** : Tomyris and Gilgamesh _are_ going to take off their helmets for tomorrow!?

 _[next day]_

 **Announcer** : _Welcome back to the CivCon: April Fools Special!_

 _[Gandhi is walking]_

 **Gandhi** : Hmmm... are there secret events?

 _[Napoleon is running]_

 _[bumps Gandhi]_

 **Napoleon** : Whoa!

 **Gandhi** : Be careful, Napo. Check out before you bump me.

 **Napoleon** : _Désolé_ , Gandhi. I can't see someone there.

 **Curtin** : Hey! Long time no see!

 **Napo & Gandhi**: John Curtin!?

 **Curtin** : After a long time no see than half a year. My ally, Theodore baked meat pie for the party.

 **Gandhi** : Hmmm... that was awesome party, but I am a vegetarian who forbids to eat meat.

 **Curtin** : Forbids to eat meat!? Why a screw!?

 **Gandhi** : Since my father invited me to join the _ahimsa_ (non-violence) not to consume dairy nor meat.

 **Napoleon** : I don't know why.

 _[Abe Lincoln uses microphone to announce]_

 **Announcer** : _ATTENTION PLEASE! To the audiences attending April Fools Special that will be held on today. Please come to the event stage._

 _[In the event stage]_

 _[Napoleon, Gandhi, and Curtin sit down on the chair]_

 _[Gandhi sees Gorgo]_

 _[Honourable Mission Error!]_

 _[Better Luck Next Time]_


End file.
